FuturisticReuploded
by bndgk666
Summary: The year is 2012 and Scientists have figured out a way to make Cryo-stasis posabale and they decided to freeze important people, including the BAU. They awaken in the future to find that things aren't better.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer-I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, just my OC.

This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, so be nice with the comments you enjoy. This is a remake of the original, all the chapters are the same up to Chapter 8 part 2, the only difference is better spelling and grammar and stuff.

"The year is 2012, things are starting to go down hill faster and faster. We've decided that now would be a good time to gather all of the important people of the earth, and put them in Cryo Stasis until we land on Mars and/or need them. I just hope we have learned from our mistakes and we can finally live in a peaceful world. Dr. Carol out" a lady with brown hair is sitting in front of 7 giant tubes, Aaron Hotchner, Penelopy Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Jennifer Jareau step out wearing cat suits.

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Dr. Carol

"As ready as we'll ever be" Said Hotchner

"All of your belongings have been put into special units beside your tubes. They will be frozen just as you are. Don't worry, it wont hurt at all. Your just going to be sleeping a long time. Good luck guys. Go ahead and step into your designated tubes please"

"Reid, promise me you wont geek out whenever we wake up, we don't need to scare the people of the future" said Morgan hitting him on the arm

"Yea yea. See you guys in the future" said Reid stepping in.

They all get situated and the fronts of the tubes slide down. Carol push's some buttons and the tubes start to fill with smoke then it's frozen.

"Sleep well"

The years past, slowly but surly the tubes collected dust. People came by once in a blue moon, but other then that they lay restless, waiting for there time to wake, if they ever needed to be woken up.

I know tis short, I'll have more up soon though,hope you guys enjoy and please leave some feedback, tis always appreciated. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Don't own, just the OC's. Enjoy

A space shuttle is flying through space towords a space station, a woman's voice is heard

"4026, the world as you know it is gone, we thought things would get better, but they got worse. Foolish us for thinking humanity can change" said Dr. Carol on a screen

"Damn right the worlds gone to hell, I just hope these guys can help. Is that the last entry on the logs?" a lady about 20 with short spiky platinum blond hair said, sitting in the middle of the bridge

"Yes Ma'am" said a guy sitting in front of one of the computers

"Please, don't call me ma'am, make's me feel old"

"Sorry Annabelle"

"That's more like it. How much longer til we reach the space station?" asked Annabelle

"Uhm, 10 min" Said another guy in front

"Good, start docking procedures, I'm gonna get the rooms set up for them. Also, locate where the food storage is on the station. We're gonna need a lot more if this works. Contact me when we've docked"

"Got it"

Annabelle stands up and fixes her pleated black skirt and adjusts her corset before walking off the bridge, her platform boots echo through the silence. Annabelle is getting the rooms ready when 10 min later she gets a call

"Annabelle, we've docked"

"Thanks, meet me in the shuttle bay in 1" she finishes what she was doing and walks to the shuttle bay.

"Ok, you guys know the procedure, we have to hurry though, we only have 2 weeks to get them back before the council decides not to help us out, got it? Dodd, you will be responsible for uploading the rest of the history into there brains, so when they do come around, they have a good idea on what's going on, Lynn, you will come with me and Dodd and start the thawing process, Frantz, you go locate food and clothes, we'll meet back at the door in 30. Dismissed" said Annabelle opening the hatch and walking over to the station, the others followed and once they got there they went there separate ways.

"Should be a couple kilometer's this way" said Annabelle taking out a small device and started scanning the room. "Yup, this way" they follow the arrow on the screen.

They get into the room where the BAU is, they stop and stair.

"Holy shit this is amazing, I can't wait to meet them. Did I ever tell you they're the reason I decided to go into law enforcement? Ok, get to work guys" She goes over to the compartments beside the tubes and takes out there belongings and sets them up on a table on the other side of the room.

"Starting the data transfer now" said Dodd

"Thawing procedure starting as well" said Lynn as the tubes opened a fraction of an inch and the room is flooded with fog and cool air

"Transfer at 20%"Said Dodd

"10% on the waking procedure" finished Lynn

The next couple minuets went by like this until both procedures where completed. The tubes opened all the way and the team stepped out, kinda stumbling.

"Did something happen? I thought we were just put in here" said Morgan

"You'd think that, but actually, you've been in there for 2014 years, Agent Morgan" said Annabelle walking forward out of the fog

"It's really been that long?" asked Reid

"Yea, very long time, uhm, I suggest you sit for a minuet. The after effects of being woken up after that long of time and the data transfer will be over whelming for a couple minuets" Annabelle walked over to them as they sat, she took out a little flash light and a stethoscope from her bag.

"Your a doctor?" asked Reid as Annabelle came up to him

"Not really, we've all been taught little things about all the major professions, my specialty is more forensics and profiling. But I do have a PhD in Sociology and psychology. Ok look at my finger. Ok, follow it please" she said while holding a finger up and flashing the light in his eyes as well. She checked his breathing as well with the stethoscope "Alright, you seem fine, you'll find your stuff on the other side of the room, we'll have other clothes for you and food in a little bit" She continues that procedure with the rest of the team.

"They must teach you all that when your young, you don't look any older then 20" pointed out Morgan

"I'm 24, and yes, they teach us all we need to know starting in first grade, we've gotten pretty good at comprehending, its in out genetics. But once the transfer kicks in, you'll have all knowledge of what has happened between 2012 and now" she finished up the exams just as Frantz came back with clothes

"I hope these fit" said Frantz lying down a pile of clothes

"What? You couldn't keep them folded?" she laughed as she took out the little device again

"Annabelle to the Trinity"

"Trinity here"

"We have the team, we should be back in the ship in 10 minuets. Start the dis-engaging procedures, I want to be out of here in 20"

"Understood"

"Your names Annabelle?" Asked Prentiss

"Captain/Dr Annabelle Lee at your service" she does an over dramatic bow "And these fine gentlemen are Frantz, Dodd, and Lynn" they all wave "Now, you are ready, we'll head back to the ship now. Frantz, you got the food?"

"Yes Ma'am out in the hall"

"Great, you guys take care of that and follow me"

They walk back the way they came and onto the Trinity.

"Ma'am, dis-engaging procedure is ready, you also have a message from the council"

"Thanks, Dodd, show them to there rooms, I'm going to go take this call, start the flight sequence back to Mars. Oh" she turns toword the team "Dinners at 18 hundred hours in the mess hall. There's maps in your rooms, along with a shower and stuff. Need anything, just give me a call" she opens her bag and hands them all devices "Self explanatory, I'll fill you in more at dinner. Have fun" she leaves and Dodd takes them all to there rooms.

They all meet in one room and continue to talk.

"4026, unbelievable" said Morgan

"And there's still crime going on" said Hotchner

"This is really interesting, I'm surprised we've actually come this far, in technology that is" he said checking out the device and pushing random buttons "Amazing, but I don't know if I like it..."

"I wonder what type of computer's they have now, Oh my god I can't wait to get my hands on them" said Garcia smirking and going through all the possibilities in her head.

"One things for sure, this is going to be one hell of a journey from here on out" said Prentiss

They all nod

"I'm going to go check out the shower" said Morgan, they all nod again and go to there rooms.

So, what do you think? Bit longer chapter, I'm actually proud of it, if you guys have questions, I assure you they will be answered. Please comment. Til next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Don't own, just the OC's.

A/N:Sorry about all the grammar things, I'm trying my best. Enjoy.

18 hundred hours came by quickly and Annabelle is running down the corridors, knocking over a couple people, her boots making more noise then needed as she ran into the mess hall, she weaved in between the few tables that where there and sits with the team.

"Hey guys, sorry guys, the call to the council took longer then I thought. How are you guys holding up? Everything ok?" asked Annabelle.

"Everything's good. Just a little sad" said Morgan

Annabelle looked down at her bag "I know how you feel, I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help. Really I do"

"It's ok, we all knew what we were getting into when we were approached. I was just hoping we'd never have to be awoken" said Morgan

"As horrible as this sounds, me to. But apparently we didn't learn from our mistakes" she sighs

"I really don't think we ever will" Said Prentiss.

"So...When do I get to see the computers?" asked Garcia jumping up and down in her seat

Annabelle laughed "As soon as your up to it. I figure you guys don't want to sleep, considering"

"I would love that!" screeched Garcia happily.

"Well, after we all eat and I get you updated on the case, I'll let you at the ships computer. It's gonna take us about a week or 2 to get back, so you have all the time you need to get settled, all of you do actually. Need anything, just ask"

"Do you have any books? Well, new ones?" asked Reid

"We don't have actual books any more, most of the books are on little tablets, Uhm, more like the 21st century, I think its called, the iBook?"

"Really?" asked Hotchner

"Yea, I do have a couple books, like actual books in my house back home. I'll let you borrow them" smiled Annabelle at Reid.

"From the memories coming back to me in flash's, we've really gotten far in the technology department. The only thing I don't get is the Council" said Hotchner

"I would be surprised if you did. Only a few people only have access to talk to them. There like a president, but we've figured out a way to make things peaceful, well to an extent, most people don't like what the council is doing"

"What are they doing?" Asked JJ

"What they do is when kids turn 5 they give them a test to see how much they know. From day one when kids are born they're fed information from the data transfers, basic math, reading, writing and 2 language's. At 5 they take a test and that places them into different sects. It's not as bad as it sounds, the ones that don't pass do all the years in school that we're required on the old world. The ones with a better understanding are moved up and taught basic skills like Medicine, technology, and all that stuff. After that, all the kids are free to do what they want. Either continue in school or go right out into the world"

"Interesting. Its an unusual concept though and I can see why some people don't like it" said Reid

"Yea, I mean everybody has a chance to be as smart as the ones that pass. There's been a good hundred kids that didn't pass that have gone to be better then ones who have,"

"So, you said you had a case? We're 2 weeks away and we're gonna start that up now? Wont it be to late?" asked Hotchner

"Yes actually, this is just a little briefing as to what has gone on, there's only so much we can put in a data transfer, but I assure you, your profiling techniques are still as kick ass as they were back then, people really haven't changed that much" the rest of dinner was quiet as people finished eating.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go get this presentation set up, meet me in the preview room in 10 minuets, Its just a deck above us, you really can't miss that one either" she stood up and left.

"So, what do you think of this? All of it?" asked JJ

"Like I've said before, very interesting, but I think there's some things that aren't being said. Why bring us out now, even after the crime rate has been going up?" said Reid thinking

"I'm sure it's nothing, but you never know" said Garcia

"I want you guys to profile her, I just want to see if everything adds up, and Garcia, when she lets you mess with the computer's see what else you can find that isn't in the data transfer" said Hotchner. They all nod and throw away their food and head to the Preview room

Sorry again for the grammar and spelling, I'm doing the best I can. Til next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:You know the drill.

Hopfullly I'm not going to far OOC. Also, any names I use, if its a real person's name or something, I didn't know and tis purely a coincidence. Enjoy

Annabelle is in the conference room setting things up. The room is fairly big with 5 projectors on the back wall and a small table in the middle, she's placing flat screens on the table in front of chairs. The door opens and Annabelle turns around to see a guy, with short brown hair walk in.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" She asked crossing her arms

"Don't give me that Annabelle, you know full well whats up. This isn't right!" he said

"What makes you say that? I'm doing this to prevent more murders from happening"

"You can do that yourself, you've done it before no problem. You know this is against regulations, if the council found out..." Annabelle cuts him off

"The council wont find out, because nobody's going to tell them" she glares at Fred

"What makes you think this is going to work? Its far fetched and you know it. You've been reading one to many mystery books"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! Trust me on this, please"

"Remember what happened last time I trusted you? REMEMBER!" He grabs her arm "The council found out that you had it out for them, you accused them, and what came out of it" He pulls up her sleeve and then his, there's criss crossing scars, old and new going up both there arms "This! This right here, our punishment! You just need to face facts, there's nothing wrong" Annabelle goes to say something but the team walks in, she pulls her arm away and pulls down her sleeve

"Don't you have an engine room to run?" she glared at him, her words dripping with venom. Fred Backs up scared

"Yes Ma'am" he turns and leaves

"What was that about?" asked Prentiss

"Nothing big, there was a problem in engineering, but it should be fine now. So...Take your seats, and let me tell you about the case's that have happened so far" she clicks a button on a remote and the projectors start to hum while 5 screens are projected on the wall, each one has either pictures or writing on them.

"Those pictures" Hotchner points "Are they all the same case or different ones?"

Annabelle looks at the pics and sighs "All the same...Over 50 people killed within the past 5 years" she puts her finger on one of the pictures and moves her finger quick across the picture and it flies to the middle screen, she walks over to the screen with writing on it and does the same thing with one page of writing.

"I've definitely have to get myself one of these!" screamed Garcia, her eyes are big with excitement

"Calm down baby girl" said Morgan to Garcia, pretty shocked himself.

"Her name, Mary Keller, 20, her neck had been snapped"

"It says on the report she fell down the stairs" said Reid

"That's what they...The killer wants you to think, an autopsy report show's otherwise, she had been pushed, her wrists were broken from trying to catch her self, there's also defensive wounds all over her body indicating she was pushed"

"Why does it say suicide on it?" asked JJ

"The Council wouldn't hear it, also her boyfriend came up and gave a report that he and her had a fight, she went to attack him, he tried to stop himself, once she realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted, she threw herself down the stairs"

"And The Council didn't go with the autopsy report?" Asked Morgan

"Nope, they ruled it off as a mistake and that the coroner wasn't in the 'right state of mind" she air quotes

"Is the boyfriend still alive?" asked Prentiss

"No, he was the second victum. Deven Wood" she puts her finger on his picture and slides it over beside Mary's, and also pulls over his report as well.

"Wrists cut, suicide" Said Reid reading the report

"Killed himself after witnessing his girlfriends death" finished Hotchner

"So the report says. But again, the autopsy report says he was drugged, overdose of LSD, funny thing is, LSD has been gone for centuries, the only people that have access to the only samples left are The Council. But it was written off because of that statement, none had been in existence and there sample was still in storage" said Annabelle

"These were all cover ups?" asked Prentiss

"That's what I think"

"Why would The Council cover it up?" asked Garicia

"That's what I want you to figure out. Why it's being covered up. I've already made a profile on the supposed killer, I don't want to say anything, I want you to come up with one on your own and see if they match, if so, this could prove my suspicion's" said Annabelle

"What are your suspicions?" asked Reid

"I'll get to that later. I just want you to come up with a profile and I'll go from there. I'll give you guys a night to figure it out. The mess hall is always open, go ahead and help yourselves. I'll be on the bridge if you need me. Is that ok?" asked Annabelle

"Yes, of course" said Reid sitting up, more alert

"Thank you guys so much! It'll be nice to actually get this killer off the streets and hopefully set an example for potentials, have a nice night guys..Oh Garcia..The computers, follow me" She gets up and follows Annabelle out of the room.

The halls are silent as Garcia and Annabelle walk down it.

"So, how are you feeling? Everything ok since you've been awake?" asked Annabelle

"Oh yes, very much so. Thank you for allowing us to help, and to wake us up. Me, I'm glad I'm awake, I'm not one to sleep all the time" Garcia smiles at her

"I'm glad" She goes through a door and there's a wall of computers, Garcia's eyes go wide and her jaw drops, Annabelle chuckles and goes to explain the system.

"Ok, everything is really self explanatory. Uhm, there is voice commands as well as the keyboards. There's a manual over in the corner if you need it, but I'm sure the data transfer has given' you some sort of idea on how to run our computers"

"Oh yes, of course. I can't wait to dig in"

"Go for it, nothing's blocked, if it is, I give you permission to try and unblock it. Your communication device that I gave you will allow you to call the rest of the team and vice versa. There's video feed on this screen" she points to the one in the middle "I'm gonna go do my rounds on the bridge now. If you need anything, don't hesitate"

"Thanks, have fun"

"Same to you" Annabelle leaves, walks down the corridor a bit, leans against the wall and sighs.

"I hope they find something and come to my same conclusion. It'd make this all that much more easier" she said to her self then continued to the bridge.

And that's that for chapter 3. I promise the next one will be all about the team. Hope you guys enjoyed, please comment. Til Next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-You know the drill.

So, here's a team chapter for all ya'll. Well without further adieu, here's chapter 4.

The team sat in the conference room looking over the files. JJ is leaning back in her chair, Morgan is sitting on the floor, Prentiss and Hotch are hovered over the table, Rossi is passing and thinking and Reid is messing with the projector, he has all the pictures lined up along with the reports.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking it, but don't you think Annabelle's hiding something?" asked Morgan

"I know she's hiding something, but what, hopefully it's brought to light soon" said Prentiss

"What do you think Hotch? You have enough to profile her?" asked Morgan

"I'm sure we all could profile her, but her being a profiler herself could prove to be a little difficult. We'll figure everything out in due time, I'm sure of it" said Hotcher clicking a button the the pad and changing screens.

"Ok, this is bothering me, like, the whole case, it's so blatantly obvious these aren't suicides, yet The Council says they are...I'm thinking cover up, maybe that's what Annabelle's hiding?" said Reid messing with the remote in his hands

"That does make sense, and I see why she doesn't want to say anything about it, it could prove bad for her" said Morgan

"Did you see her and the engineering guy before we came in here? There was something going on between them, it was not a friendly meeting" said Reid "There's also something on her arm, but I can't be sure of that one"

"I'm sure everything will explain it self after a while. Lets get back to this case and we'll figure her out later, we have 2 weeks to figure out stuff about her" said Hotchner

They all nod and go back to silence and looking at all the evidence and the files.

2012, a couple day's before the shuttles leave, we see Hotchner sitting on a park bench watching Rachel(Hayle's sister) and Jack playing on the swings. He sighs and walks over to them.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you real quick"

"Make it quick"

"Uhm, you know how the worlds been going to hell? Well, I don't know how to say this. The government has been building a couple ships that freeze people, there going to choose a select few people to be frozen while they look for another planet to live on" Rachel starts laughing

"Your kidding me, you've really gone off the deep end"

"No, Rachel, it's true, and I'm aloud to take 2 people, I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Rachel stopped laughing "Are you serious? This has to be a joke"

"It isn't, I'm giving you and Jack a chance at a new life, if you want to. The ships leave in 2 days, call me with your answer. Bye Rachel, bye Jack" he hugs them both and leaves.

Bennington Sanitarium, Reid is sitting with his mother, reading her a book while she writes.

"Hey mom, I have a very important question and proposition for you. Within two day's the government will send a couple ships into space, I'm aloud to take one person, and I want you to come with me?" Diana looks at him, almost past him and smiles

"Such story's you make up Spencer, you should really write a book about it" she smiles and goes back to writing, Reid looks down, sad

"Yea mom, it is an amazing story" he looks out the window

Emily Prentiss is sitting in her mom's office, she looks pissed

"Mom, please, you have to go, you can't just stay here as the world falls apart around you, you'll be a big help in the future, you know it" pleaded Prentiss

"You know I can't do that, I've done my time here, it's time for a younger generation to take hold of this, your more then capable of doing my job, if needed, now there will be no more talk about this Emily, my minds made up"

She sighs "Yes mom"

Derek Morgan is sitting at the dinner table with his mom and two sisters, they're eating cookies.

"Your serious, they're gonna freeze you and wake you up in the future?" said Sarah laughing

"No joke, I'm aloud to take you guys, if you want" said Derek, everybody got serious

"Really?" said Desiree

"Seriously?" added his mom

"Yes, if you want to that is"

"You know me son, if I was younger I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but I've lived my life, it's been good" she smiles at him

"I don't think I could go, I have a boyfriend and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to take him" said Desiree

"...No"

"This is all you Derek, you go, have fun, they future needs you more, besides, I'd just get in the way if I went, I also don't want to leave my boyfriend" said Sarah

"Are you guys sure?" asked Morgan

"Yes son, now lets just enjoy these next couple days while we can!" said his Mom eating another cookie

Penelope Garcia is sitting in her apartment with candles lit, a box of chocolates, Cherries, Strawberries, and whipped cream and wine are on the table. Soft music can be heard in the background as she enjoys her sweets, but her smile does not reach her ears.

"I can't believe this...I should be out having fun..."She sits up and looks around then jumps up and starts getting dressed in her usual bright clothes and applying make up before grabbing her purse and heading out of the house

"Time to have fun before Friday!"

JJ is sitting at her house, watching movies with William and Henry.

"So, are you guys ready for Friday?" JJ asked looking happy

"Of course, it's just going to be weird" said Will laughing at the TV

"It'll be worth it, we all get to start a new life, on a new planet and time. I can't wait" said JJ petting Henry's head as he laughed at the TV as well and played with his toys.

Thursday night, all of the team in sitting in a club around a table, drinks were broght to them.

"Alright guys, lets have fun tonight, no talking about cases, the future, nothing, lets just enjoy being together before the flight" said Garcia

"I want to make a toast" said Morgan, everybody raises there glasses

"To us, and the future, and to hope that everything will be better then it is now."

"Cheers" they all say and clink glasses and drink.

"Ok, lets go dance!" said Morgan going to the dance floor followed by Garcia. The rest just sat there, enjoying the company of each other.

Present, they're still looking over files.

"I can't do this, my eyes are hurting, anybody have a profile yet?"asked JJ

"I think so." said Hotchner

Morgan pulled out the communication device and dialed Garcia

"Land of all knowledge how may I help you...Wow I've missed saying that"

"Garcia, did you find anything on the names of the victims?" asked Morgan

"Yes, this is really weird, they're all on a petition against The Council..."

"Check there test scores for when they were 5 if you can"

"On it doll face" she disconnects

"Well that helps a little, somebody's pissed that there going against The Council, so the killer is a vigilante?" said Morgan

"Makes sense, and from the way they were killed, it show's its a male, early 30's late 40's?" said Hotchner

"Ok" Reid calls Garcia again

"Yea?"

"Hey, sorry to bother you again but when you get a chance I need you to look for anybody who'd be against the petitioners, male early 30's late 40's please"

"Got it...Ok, all the people on the petition have a mixture of scores, all ranging from passing to having to go all the years of school, and as for somebody who'd hate them, besides The Council...Basically the rest of the population there. This is going to be harder then we thought"

"Its ok Garcia, it's a start, thanks"

"No problem Genius"

"Ok, so besides The Council, which is pretty self explanatory why they'd not like this, but also, apparently everybody else that lives there" said Reid

"Well that helps" said Morgan sarcastically

"I'm hungry, I think I'm gonna go get food, who's with me?" asked Prentiss

"Coffee does sound good" said Reid standing, everybody decided to go.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go check on Garcia, I'll meet you guys there ok?" asked JJ

"Of course. See you in a bit" said Morgan following the rest to the Mess hall.

JJ walks into the computer room and is stunned

"I take it your in heaven?" asked JJ, Garcia jumped

"What have I told you about knocking. Anyways, yes, yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you could find a manifest of all the people that were frozen in 2012? Specifically William and Henry"

"Of course sweetie. I'm surprised they weren't with us in our part" she types some things and a couple of manifests show up. She types in the names and finds them.

"Ha! Found it! There still in stasis. Uhm, in a space station near Mars. When we get home you could possibly ask Annabelle to find them and wake them if you want"

"Yea, I think I'll do that, we're all heading to the mess hall, wanna join?"

"Yea, I'm starving" she gets up and follows her to the mess hall with everybody else.

There you go, fully team chapter, hope you liked it. Please comment. Til next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-Don't own, besides the OC's.

Ok, onto chapter 5. Enjoy

The team is sitting in the mess hall drinking coffee while Garcia is eating a doughnut.

"What else do you think is going to go on until we get to Earth...I mean,Mars?" asked Garcia

"I really don't know, I mean, I don't think we're just gonna sit here, there should be something to do on this ship" asked Prentiss

"You'd think. I'm going to go walk around and explore. I'll talk to you guys later" said Reid getting up and leaving with his coffee.

On the bridge, Annabelle is sitting in the captains chair in the middle of the room with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. She's drinking coffee and reading something on one of the pads, low music can be heard, she's humming along. The main screen had an image of swirls and lots of color, it was dark.

"And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor, And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor..." whispered Annabelle to herself

"Shall be lifted, Nevermore" said Reid standing in the doorway, Annabelle flipped out of her chair and grabbed a gun, crouched and pointed it at him, Reid threw his arms up. Realization came over Annabelle and she relaxed and got up.

"Sorry Spence, not used to people coming on the bride at night" she looks at her watch "You guys are still up?"

"I don't know about the others now, but as for me couldn't sleep, and I was really curious about this ship"

"Makes sense. So, find anything of interest in the case?"

"Not really, we may have an idea, but we should have a profile by tomorrow"

"That's good. So, have a seat, that is if you want to keep me company?" she laughed

"Of course, got nothing better to do"

"Exactly. You like Poe I take it?"

"Oh yea, he's one of my favorite authors"

"And I bet you can recite them all by memory, right?"

"Guilty. Have you read all of his work?"

"Yea, he's my favorite as well. He's such an amazing writer, I just wish he wasn't dead and that we could have saved him for the future" the song changes into a poem.

'There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground,

And swallows circling with their shimmering sound;

And frogs in the pool singing at night,

And wild plum trees in tremulous white;

Robins will wear their feathery fire,

Whistling their whims on a low fence-wire;

And not one will know of the war, not one

Will care at last when it is done.

Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree,

If mankind perished utterly;

And Spring herself when she woke at dawn

Would scarcely know that we were gone.'

"Wow, quite fitting for our situation" said Reid referring to the poem.

"Sara Teasdale, There will come soft rains. In school when we were learning about earth, and what all happened to it before my ancestors left, this was the only thing I could think of." she looks down and sips at her coffee.

"Have you ever read Ray Bradbury's short story of the same name?"

"Oh yes, twas required reading, it made me cry, he was so right about us, and of course nobody would listen"

"I'm sure things will get better. You have us to help you out with all the crimes, and that should do some good in the world"

"I hope your right Spence, I really hope your right" A guy with blond hair comes onto the bridge.

"Ma'am, I'm here to re-leave you" said the guy

She stood up grabbed her coffee and pad, turned of the music and main screen

"I am relieved" s

he walks out with Reid behind her.

You going to bed now?" asked Reid

"I better, I have a big day tomorrow"

"I've been meaning to ask, me and the team were wondering if there was anything to do on this ship?"

"Oh, a couple decks down there's a gym, pool, and a holodeck"(All rights reserved to Star Trek and Gene Rodenbary)

"Really, wait, would it let me see the crime scenes? From the case?"

"You'd have to program it in, but I don't see why not"

"I have an idea. I'm going to go find the team real quick and tell them"

"You know you can call them on the communication device"

"Oh, right! I'm gonna go now, I'll talk to you later"

"You to, sleep well" they go there seperate ways.

'Now why didn't I think of the holodeck before?' she thought going to her room.

I know, tis short, but the other one will be better, I hope. Hope you enjoyed, please comment. Til next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-Don't own, just the OC's. Hope you guys enjoy. Also, if I start to lean more toward Annabelle then the team, let me know so I can give everybody equal time.

Everything is silent, everybody's asleep, except for the 3rd shift captain. A beeping sound breaks the silence and wakes the captain up a little. He presses a button and an image of a ship appears on the screen.

"Oh shit. Dave to the captain!"

Annabelle is in her room, the lights are dim and there's shelves with lots of old trinkets, she's half off the bed when she woke up

"What?" she said groggily

"There's a ship off the port bow, looks to be pirates" she falls out of bed and stands up

"Pirates? Your kidding me! There's none in this sector"

"That's what we thought to, what do you suggest we do ma'am?"

"Nothing yet, wait for them to make a move. I'll be there when I can" she grabs a pair of tight, black pants, a black tank and grabbed her boots and ran out of the room toward the bridge. stopping every once in a while to buckle them. She made it and sat down.

"Have they done anything?" asked Annabelle

"Not yet, do you think they will?"

"I would sure as hell hope there not stupid enough to attack a Council ship" said one of the other crew mates

"I say we get out of here before anything bad happens. Dave, full power, lets get the hell out of here"

"Aye Captain, full power" he hits a couple buttons and they go forward, throwing them back a little.

"Captain, there following"

"Fuck."

"We could destroy there ship, easily"

"No, target thier main engine and disable it"

they fire a torpedo and knock out there engines

"Good, I'm now gonna go back and sleep a little bit more before the day actually starts." she gets up and leaves.

Annabelle stopped by the holodeck to program the case into the systems.

'I'm sure there gonna be here before me,might as well have it ready' thought Annabelle before going back to her room, throwing off her boots and falling onto the bed.

Annabelle arose to the ship shaking and falling out of the bed, bumping her head on the bed-side table.

"Fucking hell" she said holding her head and touching a button on the wall

"Report!"

"We're being attacked, by the pirates Ma'am"

"Fuck me running, evasive maneuver's, keep me updated..." She lets go of the button then push's it again "Captain to security, gear up, red alert, be on your guard for trespassers" she grabbed a towel and whipped the blood off her head then put gauze and tape over it before she ran to her boots and threw them on, buckled them up and ran to the team's rooms.

Outside of the teams rooms, she stopped in the middle of all the rooms and screamed

"EVERYBODY, OUT IN THE HALL IN 2!" they filed out in 1

"What's going on?" Asked Hotch

"Pirates, I'll explain later, come with me, I need to get you to the armory, just in case they decide to board" she ran down the hall the team following.

Annabelle ran into the armory and started grabbing guns and a holster and put all the guns she could in them

"Choose whatever you want, take as much as you can. Pirates can be down right vicious, they don't care about anybody or anything, be on guard at all times and don't be afraid to shoot them on spot. Got it?" she said in all seriousness they all nodded.

"Now, patrol the halls and warn me if something happens, I'll be on the bridge trying to out maneuver the assholes" she ran out of the room, gun at the ready.

"Holy shit, Pirates? Really?" asked Morgan looking surprised but none the less grabbing all the fire power he could get his hands on, along with the rest of the team

"We've only been awake for a little over a day and we're already fighting pirates, weird but kind of exciting" said Reid

"Uhnm, guys...I don't fight, you know me" said Garcia. Morgan handed her two guns

"Trust me baby girl. keep them with you. I'll be with you so you don't have to do anything if you don't have to" said Morgan

"Ok...I'm still not happy about this" she said putting the guns in a holster she found.

"Ok, Reid, Prentiss, you take the left and any floors you come across, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, take the right and any floors you can take, Me and Rossi will go forward and take any floors, keep in touch, go" said Hotch. They split up.

Reid and Prentiss are ducking around corners, guns at the ready.

"This seems really serious, pirates can't be that bad can they?" asked Prentiss

"Well, from what the data transfer shows, they were banished from the planet because they were to violent...But how does that explain all the murders on Mars? Unless some of them didn't leave?" Reid rambled

"That does make sense, could be a possibility. Well look more into it once we get rid of the pirates" said Prentiss. The ship gave a violent shake, they grabbed onto the wall to steady themselves.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Prentiss walking on, Reid close behind her.

With Morgan, JJ, and Garcia, they too, have there guns at the ready, looking every which way.

"Do you really think these pirates will get on board? I mean, I can't really think of Johnny Depp attacking and killing innocent people" said Garcia, awkwardly holding her gun

"I'm pretty sure these aren't Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom pirates, I think more like Blackbeard" said Morgan smiling.

"Even though, I wouldn't mind Johnny Depp attacking any ship I'm on" JJ laughed.

"Ok guys, keep your eyes open" said Morgan getting kind of serious.

Hotch and Rossi are standing outside of a door, guns ready.

"How many do you see?" asked Hotch, referring to the room they're currently at

"I'm seeing 3, shouldn't be a problem" said Rossi. Hotchner pulled out the communicator and pushed a button

"Hotchner to Annabelle"

"Annabelle here"

"I'm seeing three pirates in, uhm...It looks like a computer room. You want us to engage?"

"Yes, by all means..." the ship shakes again "Shit! I'm seeing more through out the ship, take any and all of them out! Annabelle out" silence

"Ok, you heard her, attack on 3. 1..2..3!" they barge in and shoot them

"Ok, lets see if I can get a map of the ship and see where all the others are so we can have an advantage" said Hotcner going to the computer and hitting a couple button's and a map of the ship appears on the screen with red dots randomly through out it. Rossi pulls out the communicator and push's the button.

"Hey guys, I'm going to send you a map of the ship, it has place's where the pirates have gotten on the ship, We have orders from Annabelle to take them out when we see them" Rossi hit a couple buttons on the communicator and the map transferred to the rest of the team, they came back with an acknowledgment.

"Ok, lets go" said Hotcher running out of the room followed by Rossi.

On the bridge, Annabelle is shouting out orders while a couple of the other crew members are dragging dead body's to the sides of the bridge out of the way.

"Keep firing! Report!"

"Decks 2 and 3 have a couple hull breaches, 10 people dead, 15 injured and about 25 pirates on board Ma'am" said a crew man, the ship shook again, throwing people around.

"Fuck! Are there any more security left? How's the BAU team?"

"Security hasn't checked in, and the BAU, if I'm reading this correctly is ok"

"Ok, you" she points to a random person "Have the bridge I'm gonna go help the rest of the security and the BAU"

Annabelle jumped up and ran out of the bridge and right into Reid, they collapse.

"Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me" said Annabelle after realizing what happened, she tried getting up, but failed

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" asked Reid untangling himself and helping her up

"Yea, just scared me..." she looks around "Where's everybody else?"

"Well, me and Prentiss were together, but we got split up"

"Ok, where were you heading?"

"Engineering, there's 4 pirates there"

"Ok, lets go" she grabbed his hand while grabbing her gun and pulled him along.

As they rounded a corner they ran into Garcia and Morgan.

"Ahh!" Garcia screamed and jumped back

"Where's JJ?" asked Reid

"We got split up" said Morgan

"Great. Where are you heading?" asked Reid

"Uhm..Mess hall" said Morgan

"Ok, be careful guys" said Annabelle, they ran off in different ways.

A couple more turns and Annabelle and Reid run into a couple of the pirates. They look at each other, eyes, wide.

"Well lookie at what we have here, 2 stray crew members...And one of them is a lady...This should prove to be interesting" said one of the pirates, he smiles, showing all 3 of his teeth, he strokes her face and gets really close

"Come on Bert, quit messing around and do something" said the other. Reid steps in

"Leave her alone"

"And what have we here? I could break you like a twig" he push's Reid out of the way and turns back to Annabelle

"Your gonna regret that" she said glaring

"And what are you gonna do? Scratch us to death?" they laugh

"Oh, your gonna wish it was only scratching when I'm done with you!" she did a round-house kick and kicked one in the stomach then punching the other, but he blocked it and punched her instead.

Reid got up and shot one in the head while Annabelle pulled out a knife and threw it at the other guy, hitting him in the forehead.

"We've got to run" she pulls at Reid's hand again and pulls the knife out of the guys head and runs.

"Hotchner to anybody, we need help in engineering, they've gotten Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss held hostage" Annabelle pulls out her communicator

"Ok, meet us at the briefing room and we'll figure something out"

"Ok" said Hotchner

"Lets get to the briefing room, hopefully everybody else who wasn't us heard that and hopefully will meet us here" Reid nods and they take off toward the room.

CLIFF HANGER! Hope you guys don't mind the pirate side story, I needed something else to happen before anything else. Feedbacks amazing, please tell me what you think. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-Don't own, only Annabelle and extras.

Well here's chapter 7, hope you guys enjoy. And now, without further adieu, Chapter 7

Engineering is swarming with pirates, two are guarding Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss, two are standing outside of the door and 3 are at each of the computer stations around the room, and one is standing in the middle of it all, watching.

"Sir" a scrawny, dirty guy came over to the one standing in the middle of the room "We can't get the engine to stop"

"Of course you can't Mr. Figg, did you think it was going to be easy? No! We need the captain for that, which is still around here somewhere, now go make yourself useful somewhere else" he rolled his eyes and rubbed his head "Fucking imbeciles" he said to himself.

"We need to do something" whispered JJ to the other two

"I would say we could talk to them and get some answers, but they seem to me like the type that wont pay attention or even care" said Rossi trying to get out of the bindings.

"There has to be something, do you think the others know we're here? And that there are a lot of pirates?" asked Prentiss

"Hotch was there when we got captured, I'm sure he's told everybody and there figuring out a way to get us right now" said Rossi

One of the guards turned around and hit Rossi with the end of his gun

"No talking!" he turned around and continued talking to his friend.

"I hope your right" said JJ putting her head back and sighing.

In the briefing room, Hotch, Reid, Annabelle, Garcia, and Morgan are sitting around the table, a map of engineering is displayed on one of the big screens.

"So, anybody have any ideas?" asked Annabelle

"Is there any way we could negotiate?" asked Hotch

"I wish, these pirate's aren't the negotiating type. They commandeer a ship, try and kill off all the passenger's and take it as there own. Me I'm actually surprised that they're attempting to comandeere a council ship, that being the case, I'm thinking there either really dumb, or really smart, me, I'm thinking the latter, sadly enough."

Reid stands up and goes to the map, tilting his head, talking to himself

"These are are vents right?" Reid said pointing to a series of tubes

"Yea"

"How easy is it to plant a virus on the ship?" asked Reid

"Uhm, virus shouldn't be that hard. We just need one first" she looks at Garcia

"I think I got it. Are you suggesting Garcia plants a virus in engineering, 2 people go through the air vents and two people go through the doors and we attack?" asked Morgan

"In a nutshell yes" said Reid

"Sounds like a plan...But what if they have the doors jammed?" asked Hotch

"Garcia, I'm gonna give you all the codes to all the operating systems, first off, plant the virus, one that will shut down all systems. Then when we're in place I'll give you a sign to override the doors. When that's done we drop in and kill anybody standing" said Annabelle

"If these pirates are as smart as you said they are, wouldn't they be expecting it?" asked Hotch

"Well that's what we have Garcia for..we have her keep them busy while we attack" said Annabelle

"I like this idea very much" said Morgan smiling

"I bet, a couple century's sleeping will do that to you" Annabelle laughs

"Ok, who's going through the air vents?" asked Hotch

"Well, there pretty tight, I'll volunteer for that" said Annabelle

"Reid as well...He's almost skinner then you" said Morgan

"Ok, then Hotch and Morgan go with the doors. Your going to have to be on the look out though for other pirates, I'm sure they have them patrolling the halls" said Annabelle

"Ok, everybody gear up, check your weapons" said Hotch. Annabelle went over to one of the computers and opened up a screen and put some codes into it

"Ok Garcia, your set, do your worst"

"On it love" she gets up and goes to the computer and starts typing.

Annabelle jumps onto the table and takes out a knife and starts unscrewing the grate above them, barely reaching.

"Ok, Reid, you first" she gets on her knees

"How?"

"Get on my shoulders and I'll help you get up"

"What about you?"

"I'm a really good jumper. Come on, we don't have much time" Reid looks a little nervous but he gets onto her shoulders and she lifts him up, with a little bit of difficulty but he pulls himself in then comes back and holds a hand out for her. She looks up and then jumps and grabs onto his hand and pulls herself up.

"Ok guys, get going, keep the com open and update us periodically." they all nod

"Ok Reid, follow me" she starts crawling towards their destination.

Back in engineering.

"Sir, there's something wrong with one of the computers, it just stopped working" said Figg

"Well get to fixing it. Your the computer genius here" said the captain

"Yes sir" he leaves. Another pirate comes over

"Sir, the same things happening to my computer as well"

"Fix it! Wait...Don't fix it..Just let it go...It can't be that serious. If the little captain is doing it, she wouldn't dare destroy her ships systems. Just keep working if you can" he looks around and then up then smiles.

"Think your cleaver? Well your wrong, John, Bill, Clay...Watch the vents on the ceiling for anything...Suspicious" he laughs quietly to himself.

In the halls with Morgan and Hotch. They're flying around corners, hitting any pirate they can see, being sure to not use so much amo.

"Do you think this is going to work" asked Morgan

"I hope so, it's a solid plan, we're going in through two entrance's. If one of us is caught we still have the others with the element of surprise" said Hotch

"Yea, I just hope it works" they get to the door and kill the two pirates outside and wait

"Hotch to Annabelle, we're in position"

"Same here"

"Ok on the count of three Baby-doll un-do the doors" said Morgan

"One, two, three" the doors fly open and Hotch and Morgan go in guns blazing just as Annabelle and Reid fall through the vents doing the same.

"What the fuck!" said the captain looking around as people around him started falling. After they were all gone except the captain they all stopped with there guns on him.

"Hotch, go free them" said Morgan referring to JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi

"Well well well...If it isn't Miss Annabelle Lee" said the captain smirking

"Skipper...We meet again...Damn that was cliched out the ass..." She shakes her head

"I must admit Lee, you've done a good job, but this is where you fail. Do you think these were the only people I had come over? Your gravely mistaken"

"Oh, you mean the ones patrolling...Sorry to burst your bubble but...there gone" said Morgan smirking back

"Not a big deal, I didn't need them. But it looks like we can finish what we've started, right Lee"

"Of course Skipper...Guys, put your guns away...This is between me and him."

"Annabelle...You can't be serious" said Hotch

"Oh I am...Put your guns away, and no interfering" she turns back to Skipper and starts taking off her guns, Skipper does the same. The team reluctantly puts there guns away and steps back, anticipating.

Annabelle and Skipper get into fighting stances and start circling each other.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance Lee"

"Not a chance Skipper, I'd much rather face the council then be under your command"

"Suit yourself, but you know, in the end piracy will be the better choice, it's more free then Mars ever will be"

"You may be right there, but it's still better then stealing, pillaging and killing innocent people"

"And killing my crew is ok?"

"No, you guys denounced the council and Mars's ways. That's treason"

"You should be the one to speak...Coming out here and awakening the BAU against the Council. Tsk Tsk Tsk"

Annabelle glares at him and they both charge at each other at the same time.

Fist's are being thrown and kicks are being blocked. They seem to be matching every move the other makes. Annabelle is to slow one of the times and gets kicked in the stomach. She takes a minuet to recover and comes back even harder but gets hit again and again.

"Shouldn't we help her" asked JJ

"I don't think so" said Moran

"Why? She's getting the shit beat out of her" said Prentiss

"Its a trick...She only wants him to think he's better" said Rossi

"He's right, it's a good tactic, and if we profiled her right...She doesn't seem like one to give up easily" said Reid watching in awe.

the fight goes on for a couple more minuets with Annabelle actually getting in a good couple hits.

"Your weak Lee...It'll be just like last time, but this time, I wont take mercy on you and let you live" laughed Skipper evilly.

"That's where your wrong. I have something now that I didn't have last time"

"Oh, and what would that be?" She smirks and fakes left but goes right and pulls a knife out of her boot, catch's him from behind and put the knife to his neck.

"You little bitch...That's cheating"

"Oh give me a break" she pulls out a knife from his belt "I just got to you first" she throws it down

"You don't have the guts to kill me..I'm unarmed"

"Try again" she pulls the knife across his throat fast and lets him drop. She drops the knife and takes a couple deep breaths before passing out.

The team looked on in shock, not expecting the outcome to be so gruesome.

"Holy shit...She really just killed an unarmed guy?" asked JJ

"Self defense" said Rossi not looking to surprised. Reid ran over to Annabelle and turned her over feeling for a pulse.

"She'll be fine, but I think we should get her to sickbay and have the doctors look at her" said Reid

"Reid you take her, Morgan, go back to Garcia and have her restore everything. Everybody else get cleaned up and take a break" said Hotch

"What about you?" asked Prentiss

"I'm going to go to the bridge and tell the rest of the crew what happened"

they all nod and go there separate ways.

Well, kinda long, Hope you guys enjoyed, Comments are the best! Til next time.


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

Disclaimer-You know the drill

In the sick bay, Annabelle is on one of the beds, along with a couple other people from the crew. Reid and Morgan are sitting beside her while the other's are off on the ship somewhere.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" asked Reid

"I don't see why not, there was nothing wrong with her. From what the Dr'a said" said Morgan

"There was something different about her though...And what do you think is going on? I mean I get that we really weren't supposed to be woken up and that Annabelle did this on her own, but doesn't that make you think there's something else going on? Like, huge" said Reid thinking

"It is a little strange, and I'm sure once she wakes up Hotch will have a couple question's for her. But I will admit, it's very curious. And now that you mention it, she was acting a little different, but only after the pirates came aboard. Then when she was fighting Skipper or whatever his name was, she killed him...I agree with Rossi that is was self-defense and if she didn't kill him he'd kill her. But she had him restrained and could have took him into custody"

"Her behavior, it reminded me a lot of Henkle and Adam, both we're not stable and had Dissociative Identity Disorder, she didn't seem to show signs of it though, not until the fight..." he continues to think.

"I wonder if the Dr's will let me look at her record?"

"Why?"

"To learn more about her, there's only so much we can do with a profile. I'm gonna go talk to Garcia actually. I'll see you later" Morgan got up and left. Reid waved and continued to sit by Annabelle's bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

In the briefing room, Hotchner, Rossi, and JJ are sitting around the table.

"So, interesting day" said Rossi

"Yea, it got me thinking though...Why would the Council not want us to be woken, why did Annabelle have to go behind their back to get us, and why did she have to keep it secret from us." said Hotch

"Maybe she didn't want us to be biased, and start without any knowledge, but it is odd that the Council didn't want us awoken" said Rossi

"There's a lot of stuff going on here that need's explaining. We need to get a look at the crimes and all the stuff that has happened recently. Maybe then we'll have something more that can tell us what's going on" said Hotch

"We can get Garcia to pull up everything" said JJ

"Wait, we may not have to, Reid told me about a holodeck that she had set up with all the crime scenes and all that. We could use that. It seems like it'd be more logical" said JJ

"That actually sounds good. Lets go...Wait...Does anybody know where it is?" asked Rossi

"I think I saw it while we were looking for the pirates, Come on" they all get up and go to the holodeck

In the computer room. Garcia is typing away with Morgan looking over her back

"Anything yet?" asked Morgan

"Kinda, she's a tough one to find" there was a bing sound and Garcia's face lit up "Found something sweetie. Oh god, she's...Wow"

"What?" asked Morgan

"She's been on the councils watch list for a while, and gotten arrested a couple times for accusing The Council of a bunch of things. After a year in a correctional facility she was aloud back on the force. Everything's been fine since"

"Can you go back further, like childhood and stuff?"

"I can try, give me a minuet" she types a little bit more and finds some more things "Oh wow, she has a history of medical problems, been to the doctor's more times then I'd like to admit for it"

"Did the doctors say what she had?"

"Anger issues, but they seemed to all disappear when she turned 13. Other then that, model citizen, decorated for like, everything and the best of the state, well except for getting arrested..."

"Ok, thanks doll face. That helped a lot. I will talk to you in a bit. I'm gonna go talk to Reid and the others about this."

"Ok, have fun" she smiled and went back to fixing the virus she planted.

Ok here's part one of this, Comments are love.


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

Hey all! Here's part 2! I think I may have gotten a little bit more that I can add. Lol. Discalimer-You know the drill

At the holodeck, Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and Prentiss are there, JJ is pushing buttons on a wall trying to get the program to start.

"Any luck?" asked Hotch

"Not really...Sorry, I think we need to get Garcia to help us"

Morgan walks in

"There you guys are, I've been looking everywhere for you" said Morgan

"Uhm, would you by any chance know how to start this thing?" asked Hotch

"Uh...Computer...Start crime program?" ripples follow through the room and a an Autopsy room is present with 2 people, Mary Keller and Deven Wood on two tables.

"Nice work Morgan" said Rossi

"I've been hanging around Reid to much" he said laughing and going over to the tables

"Ok, so I know we're good with cause of death and stuff, but none of us can do autopsy's" said Prentiss

"Think you could get a surgeon here?" asked Hotch

"Computer, surgeon" said Morgan another ripple and a surgeon appears.

"Ok, lets get this started" said Rossi

"Uhm, sir, could you do an autopsy on these two and tell us of your findings?" asked Hotch

"Of course. It will take a couple hours" said the Doctor

"That's good, keep us informed" said Hotch

"Yes sir" the doctor went to doing the autopsy.

"Hey guy's, I have some info on Annabelle" said Morgan

"Info?" asked Rossi

"Yea, I had Garcia look up some things on her because I had a feeling that something wasn't right with her, you know how she changed when the pirates came aboard" said Morgan.

"And what did you find?" asked Hotch

"Well, for starters, she's not on the most liked list of The Council, she was sent to a correctional facility, she seemed to be fine after that and got a lot of medals and stuff and has become the best in the state. When she was younger though she had problems with anger, she was fine though after she turned 13. That's all I got"

"Well that would explain a few things But what about her going against The Council? And changing all of a sudden? If she's dedicated to them, she would have the backing of The Council" said Rossi

"Reid thinks that she may have DID, which would explain that, but it didn't show in her profile" said Morgan

"Maybe something happened in the facility? We'd have to ask her" said Prentiss

"Do you think she thinks the council is to blame for all of the murders?" asked JJ

"That could be a possibility, all the evidence show's it. But I think we should draw our own conclusions. There's something bigger here, and we need to look at every detail about this case" said Rossi

"We still need to talk to Annabelle about our discovery's" said Hotch

"If she ever wakes up" says Morgan.

In sick bay, Reid is looking at a tablet when all of a sudden Annabelle wakes up screaming and thrashing around, Reid jumps up scared while Annabelle jumps off the bed and grabs a knife and goes into defense mode.

"Annabelle?" said Reid putting his hands up in surrender

"Who are you? What are you doing? Where am I?" she asked

"I'm Spencer Reid of the BAU, I'm looking over you and your on Trinity, it's your ship, you've come here to get me and my team and investigate murders on Mars" said Reid really fast Annabelle has a look of recognition for a split second then goes back to defense mode "Annabelle, please, think for a minuet, you'll see the truth" said Reid walking up to her slowly

"Stay back!""Annabelle, please, just listen to me, I'm your friend, you don't need to hurt me, you don't need to feel like your in danger, you are safe"

"No, no ones safe! The Council, they want to control us all, I need to get to The Council, they're...They're...I..Don't know...I...Need to..." she stops and drops the knife "Oh my god...What have I done? I...I killed him, I...I..." she drops to her knees and puts her head in her hands

"Annabelle?"

"I killed Skipper...You did what you had to, he was going to kill you...No, I could have stopped myself, I could have held back, you made me do this...You did it yourself, I just helped, your weak, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead...NO! Shut up! Your not real...Your not here!" she grabs a metal pan and starts hitting herslef in the head "Go away, your not real, your not here, your not real!" Reid ran up to her and pried the pan away from her hands and pulled her into a hug

"Shhh..It's ok, your gonna be fine, calm down, breath, she isn't real, she's not there, just calm down, breath, your fine now, nobody can hurt you" Reid said soothingly into her ear

"She's not here? Not real?" She pulls back and looks at Reid, tears in her eyes

"Yes, she's not there, she's gone, she can't hurt you" he wipes away her tears and smooths her hair back "Your fine now"

"I'm fine, and she's not here...She's not real" she pulls him back into a hug and starts crying, after a while her breathing settled and she fell asleep.

"Wow" He picked her up and put her back on the bed and tucked her in then sat back down, looking shocked

"And I thought Mom was bad..." he said to himself, pulling out his communicator and calling Morgan

"Morgan, did you find anything out about Annabelle?" he asked

"Yes, are you still in sick bay?"

"Yes"

"I''ll be back down there in a bit, we got the holodeck to work and we're performing autopsy's on the two victims, it's going to take a while"

"Ok, I've also have some more info for you"

"I'll be there soon"

"Ok see you in a bit" finished Reid turning off the communicator and looking at Annabelle again with a worried look on his face.

Well, there's part 2. What did you guys think? Til next time.


End file.
